The Beginning of Something Beautiful
by Donnie'sTwilight
Summary: The sequel to Nothing More Than a Head Injury. I would suggest reading that story for this one to make sense. Donnie and April's wedding!
1. Donnie's Getting Married!

**_The Beginning of Something Beautiful_**

**Title: **_The Beginning of Something Beautiful_

**Author: **_Donnie'sTwilight_

**Summary: **_The sequel to Nothing More Than a Head Injury! People have been requesting that I write a sequel to the story, showing April and Donnie's wedding. I suggest reading that story first. This one will make more sense to you if you read it, since it takes place a week or two after the last chapter of that story._

**Rating:** _T__  
_

**Pairings: **_April/Don_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the turtles, Splinter, or anyone else. I wish I did, but it's not going to happen._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Donnie's Getting Married?!_

**POV:** _Leo's_

I had only noticed the ring on April's finger a few days ago. But I had no idea what it was for. It was a pretty nice ring, though. I kept wondering who had given it to her. I finally decided to ask her myself, since the possibilities were driving me crazy.

"Hey, April?" I asked her as she came out of Donnie's room, shutting the door behind her. Her cheeks grew red as she heard me calling her name. She looked over at me sheepishly.

"Hey, Leo. Did-didn't see you there," April chuckled nervously.

"What were you doing in there?" I wondered, not sure if she would get at me for bringing up the ring or not. I'd try a different approach.

"Donnie couldn't sleep and he asked me to come in and help him fall asleep," she said, but I had a feeling I knew she was hiding something.

"You know, April, I don't think that's the case. Donnie snores slightly and he always will. I can't hear a thing," I commented. She sighed.

She didn't say anything to that. She knew that we all knew that. She was probably blushing because she knew I'd know she was lying.

"You two were kissing, weren't you?" I guessed. She sighed and nodded shyly. "You could've just told me that."

"I know. I just panicked," she admitted.

"So, you two are back together officially now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, except we have a much closer relationship now," she told me. I looked at her questioningly. I knew she wasn't going to explain anymore, though.

"What's the ring for?" I asked her. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled up at me.

"I'm surprised Raph or Donnie hasn't told you already. I don't know why I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone, though. Donnie was the one to tell Raph. Uh, I guess I just don't want _everyone _to know, that's maybe the reason for why we haven't told Mikey yet. I was planning on telling my dad today. I'm sure he'd be very happy about it, since Donnie told my dad before this all happened and my dad approved," April ranted, a nervous habit that she and Donnie shared. They always did this when they were nervous or couldn't find words to answer the question that was aimed at them.

"The reason?" I prompted.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Donnie found the ring in his bag that you two found the night you broke him out of the Shredder's hideout a while back. Actually, Raph and Donnie found it. And Donnie only did this about two weeks ago. Anyway, it's an engagement ring," April smiled, twisting the ring around her skinny finger. I gasped in shock. Donnie was going to get married? Shell, he was lucky! He was the second youngest and the rest of us have never even had girlfriends! Sure, we've each fallen for a girl, but they don't care or they left without a word. I still can't believe I thought I liked Karai. Yeah, I let that go after she and Shredder kidnapped Donnie. But, seriously? Donnie and April were going to get married?! That's awesome!

"Donnie proposed?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was the sweetest thing Donnie has ever done. And Donnie has done a ton of sweet things for me in the past. But this is the sweetest by far. He seriously had a good plan for getting me to say yes, although I would've said yes no matter how he did it," April sighed happily.

"So, is Donnie up?" I laughed. She smiled and nodded. "Is he up for visitors?" She nodded again. I went into Donnie's room and found him sitting up against the wall on his bed, looking through a book. It was a book he had always read and I'm sure he was just trying to read it again without actually reading it. I noticed he had his mask hanging around his neck loosely, his face bare. His cheeks were red from the deep blush that was wearing off slowly, and his red eyes scanned the pages.

"Hey, Donnie," I greeted. He looked up and his blush got deeper as he tied his mask around his face again. "Don't worry. I don't care." He set his book down as I sat on the end of his bed by his feet. Despite him being the second youngest, he was the tallest by a few inches. Donnie was only a few inches short of being as tall as Splinter, but Donnie had grown to his limit now.

"So, I hear you're engaged to April," I commented. He smiled, flashing his gappy grin. He nodded.

"Yeah. Who told you? April or Raph?" Donnie wondered.

"April. I noticed the ring a few days ago. But I didn't want to seem rude by asking, just in case she'd get mad at me for intruding on her personal life. It's a pretty nice ring, Donnie," I chuckled.

"I thought she might like the amethyst. I wasn't sure, though, but I have noticed that she has always expressed a preference for purple and yellow. I couldn't find any of the rings in a yellow gem," Donnie explained. "And don't even think of asking me how I managed to pay for it, because I don't have a clue and Raph doesn't either. April and I were planning on telling Splinter later, but I can't be positive that he'll be happy."

"Oh, he'll be happy. You deserve a long and happy life with April, the woman you've always loved," I assured him. He smiled again.

"April was so happy the day I finally got the nerve to ask her. Of course, we weren't talking about the _happiest _of topics…but I still managed to loop it into the conversation smoothly," Donnie told me. "I guess I've been too shy to bring it up to any of you guys. I mean, I barely had the courage to _ask her_. Raph only found out because he asked me if I finally did it, since I told him I was going to, but I said I wouldn't need help. I would've told you if I hadn't feared at one point that one of you or all of you wouldn't approve. April and I have been planning the wedding for the past few days."

"Donnie, of course we're all going to approve of your guys' choice. You two are both over the age of eighteen, free to make your own decisions. Also, we've sort of been waiting for you to make your move ever since five years ago when we found out when Raph had to open his big mouth," I chuckled. "We probably wouldn't have ever found out if he hadn't, since you couldn't remember ever planning that out."

"So, you're happy?" Donnie checked. I nodded. "Good. Now, how do you suppose I'm going to know if Splinter wants to talk?" I smiled. I could help him get Splinter's attention, no prob. I could get Raph and Mikey get into a fight and have Splinter come out because they're going to break something if he doesn't stop it…. Donnie would help me elaborate on ideas. He was a clear thinker, able to think of brilliant plans. Now, what should their argument then following fight be caused by? I can't believe I was about to _encourage_ Mikey and Raph's fight and argument. Man, I'd do anything to make Donnie be happy. That's the least he deserves after he got kidnapped and losing any memory he had of us.


	2. Big News

**_Beginning__ of Something Beautiful Chapter 2_**

**POV: **_April's_

**Pairing: **_April/Don_

**Chapter 2: **_Big News_

_Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with school and a new story I'm writing, but I can't post it on here, sadly. It's not in the fandom of any series or movie. But, if you contact me, I could probably send it to you. I believe it's really good. But, anyway, sorry for not updating. I promise I'll try to update more after this. I just got writer's block on this story for a while and I haven't thought about it. But I will try to update more. Sorry for the wait. But, I'm back._

* * *

I sprawled out on Donnie's bed with him, bored. We had nothing to do. We were almost done with all of our wedding plans, and the wedding was over a month away. We had done almost everything to do in the lair. It was going to be a very long month.

"Donnie, what do you want to do?" I wondered idly. He shrugged, looking at the ceiling.

"I have no clue," he muttered. "My mind is completely blank of anything fun to do. If there is something, it beats me."

"Do you think we should go over our plans one more time, so we're sure we get it?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?" he said lightly.

"Okay. So, our wedding is on April 15 of this year, we're not inviting many people, maybe a maximum of fifteen people who are really close to us," I started.

"It's happening in the lair, and Leo's gonna be our minister, since we can't really go anywhere," Donnie sighed.

"You know, it'll be really funny having Leo be our minister," I chuckled. He nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't mess up. Just looking at Mikey is going to make me laugh," Donnie agreed. "Let's hope that he doesn't look at Mikey whatsoever."

"No kidding. If he starts laughing, it's going to make us laugh, and then everyone is going to be laughing," I laughed.

"If he laughs, you're most likely going to laugh, and then I'm going to laugh because your laughter is contagious," Donnie smiled. "And you know that Mikey is going to start laughing if one of us laughs."

We spent a few minutes laughing at the ridiculousness of that image in our minds. It would be pretty funny.

Leo came in to get Donnie for something. Donnie had no clue what it was for, though. And neither did I do, so it bothered me because I would like to know what Leo had planned. But, I let Donnie go and laid back on Donnie's bed again, ready to wait. Eventually when Leo and Donnie didn't come back, I got up to go find out what was going on.

I realized that there was just about no one in the lair as I walked around. All of the guys were gone, and Splinter was the only one left. He was sitting on the floor by the couch, meditating.

"Hey, Splinter. Where are the guys?" I asked him, sitting down next to him. His eyes opened briefly to look at me before closing them again.

"They went up to the surface. It's been a while since Donatello has been up there, and they wanted him to get used to it a bit. They've been doing this for the past few days, but Donatello is always shocked when they tell him what they were doing. He still hasn't caught the pattern, despite the fact that he's so bright," Splinter sighed. "Donatello is just starting to get comfortable with the alley we surface in. He's not used to anything else."

"Why haven't they told me about this? I want to help him," I defended.

"I'm not quite sure. They always have been a group of mysterious boys. I guess that rings true even to this day," Splinter told me, smiling to himself. Well, I might as well tell Splinter now about the engagement. I'm not sure if Donnie already had or not. He might not have, although I know for a fact that his plan to tell him backfired. I was there as a witness.

"Uh, has Donnie told you any big news recently?" I started, and Splinter opened his eyes to look at me curiously.

"No, but may I ask why you are asking?" Splinter wondered.

"Because Donnie and I have big news to tell you, and I'm not sure if he's gotten the courage to tell you. I mean, I could barely tell my dad a few days ago and-" I ranted, but Splinter cut me off.

"You two are getting married?" Splinter guessed.

"How'd you know?" I asked him in shock.

"Oh, I didn't. But, I have heard it go around between the four and I just wasn't sure if they were actually telling the truth or not. Your wording proved them to be true," Splinter chuckled. "It saves you the trouble of telling me. And I don't mind. Donatello has always been the one I haven't had to worry about. Except for when he was little. But, not for the reason you're thinking of. Anyway, like I said, Donatello will be fine on his own and you'll make a lovely bride to him. He deserves the best for all he's been through."

"What happened when he was little?" I wondered.

"Donatello always seemed to be the target of his brother's "accidental" injuries, meaning that when one of them got mad and decided to start throwing things or just throwing a tantrum basically, Donatello was always the victim. I'm sure Donatello still has bruises from when he was little. D-did he never tell you about this?" Splinter explained.

"No, it never came up. But, even if I asked him now, he'd never be able to answer me," I sighed. "Like give an example of a way Donnie was injured when he was little."

"One day Raphael was playing video games with Michelangelo and Raphael lost a game. So, when he got furious, he threw his game controller across the room. It hit Donatello right in the face. Donatello hadn't been doing anything, either. He was just reading. I'm sure he can't read that book anymore, if he still has it. There was lots of blood there," Splinter told me. "And he's been injured while training, too. Now, those injuries are intentional, although I'm sure they don't mean to hurt him badly."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes. Also, Donatello was the only one of the four that everyone except for me forgot about their birthday. Every year, Donatello would always try to go to his brothers and talk to them or read to them or play a game with them on his birthday, and most of the time, they ignored him. They started really remembering it after Donatello turned eleven and he built them skateboards and a rink to skate in, and he would only let them use it on his birthday. Sure, he knew that he was blackmailing them, but they haven't forgotten his birthday since, and that rink is long destroyed in a flood down here one year," Splinter continued. "They've always remembered since then, especially after Donatello was brought back. It's made them rethink their relationship as brothers with Donatello."

That was awful. I couldn't believe that they'd do that to Donnie. Splinter was right. Donnie does deserve the best out of life, considering his rough childhood and being kidnapped and all. I just couldn't believe it. But, I knew that when I got married to Donnie, I had to treat him in the best way as possible. Not just out of pity. No, that wasn't the case, although it was part of it. He was such a kind person and he was sweet and funny and smart and a great lover. He just basically deserved the best in life. I swore to myself that no matter what happened, Donnie would never have to be faced with any disappointment in his life ever again. He just couldn't take any more of it. This, I knew for a fact.


	3. Bachelor Party

**POV: **_Donnie's_

**Pairing: **_April/Don_

**A/N: **_Okay, so I did promise on my other story I'm starting that I'd update today. And I am. So, this takes place the night before the wedding. It's not going to be such a good mix of letting Raph go with the guys. :O_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Bachelor Party_

"Where are we going, guys? You know I don't like surprises," I complained as they loaded me into the back of the Shellraiser.

"You'll find out," my brothers said at the same time, which didn't make me feel much better about going. I'd prefer to go spend the night with April. But, apparently my brothers and Casey had other plans. Just great. I did know enough that if my brothers and Casey put their heads together on something to do and they blindfold you, you're in big trouble. And I was not liking this at all.

"Yeah, Don. Don't sweat it. We're not taking you any place that you could injure yourself," Casey added. It still didn't make me feel any better. They strapped me into the seat I normally sat at and I felt the Shellraiser start. I sighed and dropped my head. This was going to be a nightmare.

It felt like I was sitting there for hours until the Shellraiser stopped. "Yay! We're here!" Mikey cheered. I gulped. We must be at an arcade or a pizza place, the only two places Mikey likes to go to.

"Can I just stay in here?" I pleaded.

"Nope. We're doing this for you, Don. Of course you can't stay in here," Leo said as he took off my blindfold. I glared up at them.

"You better tell me where we are," I growled. I didn't like being blindfolded. Or tied up. Both of those things are something that the Shredder did to me a lot while I was in his hands. And they knew this quite well.

"You'll find out when you get outside," Raph snapped. I glared at him, too, before I stood up and exited the Shellraiser. They followed close behind. I gulped when I saw where we were.

It was the only place that Casey and Raph used to spend every single night at. And my assumptions were wrong. This was nothing close to an arcade or a pizza parlor. But, I did not want to go inside. My brothers and Casey stepped in front of me and smiled.

"So, whatcha think?" Raph and Mikey asked me.

Before they could say anything else, I darted back to the doors, hoping to get inside and leave them here. They caught me by the mask as I tried to open the doors. "No!" I wailed as they dragged me towards the bar. "I don't want to go inside! I want to go home!"

"Come on, Don. Once you have a drink or two, you'll forget why you ever wanted to leave," Raph and Casey said to me as I tried to struggle, but they had good grips on me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't want to drink. I never have and I never will," I snarled at them.

"Come on, Donnie. You're not getting out of this. It's your bachelor party and we heard that a bachelor party tradition in New York is to get drunk before you're a married man the next day," Mikey mentioned.

"I've never heard about that," I snapped.

"You knew about it before you lost your memory," Leo pointed out.

They finally got me inside after the episode I caused where I would not let go of the door frame until Raph threatened to smash my fingers through the door frame and I gave up and let go. They sat me down at a table and I banged my head against the table, hoping to hurt myself so we could leave.

Leo eventually got tired of watching me try to hurt myself, so he yanked on my mask upward before my head could hit the table. He held my mask before he got tired and tied it to something behind me so I couldn't move my head. I sighed.

A little bit after that, a waitress came by our table and brought us a tray of shots. Luckily, I couldn't allow them to shove the liquid down my throat and I wasn't to swallow it, so I was safe.

The first thing Raph did was to try and get me to drink at least one. "Never," I snapped at him.

"Donnie, come on. If you drink one, you can go home," Mikey sighed.

I thought about that for a moment. I contemplated my options for a minute. If I drink one, I'd most likely get drunk because I have never so much as tasted any alcohol, but I'd get to go home. If I didn't drink one, I'd be stuck here until I drank one. I figured one wouldn't hurt me too much.

I took the shot glass from Raph's waiting hand and I downed it. "Now can I go home?" I asked.

"Sure," they all muttered. They left a tip since they had already paid while Leo was tying my mask to something. Leo untied my mask and we all got up to head to the door. But, suddenly, instead of wanting to leave, I suddenly wanted to go back and down every single shot glass we left at our table.

"Hey, why are we leaving?" I asked them. "Can't we stay for a little bit longer?"

Mikey smiled. "Of course we can stay, Donnie. But, we can't let Leo drink too much. He's our ride home," Mikey laughed.

We all went back to the table and we all took a shot glass and drank it. Luckily, Leo was used to drinking a bit more than I did, so he knew only to take one shot. I knew I probably shouldn't drink more than two, but my mind was hazy, so I wasn't aware of what I was doing.

I don't even remember going home. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember getting home. It was odd. But, the one thing I was aware of, was a conversation I heard outside my door at about one in the morning, about five minutes after I threw up any alcohol I had drank throughout the night. And my head hurt!

"Are you guys crazy? You can't get him drunk the night before our wedding. He's probably going to get sick tomorrow," April snapped. April? When did she leave the room?

"Technically, later today," Mikey giggled. Yeah, he's drunk.

"April. It's a New York tradition for the groom to get drunk for the bachelor party," Leo said, totally not drunk in the slightest. I still might be drunk for a while. But, I'm sure I'll be fine for the wedding.

"Yeah, I know. You could've had his bachelor party a week ago instead of tonight," April defended.

"We were busy all of last week. Tonight and tomorrow night were the only available nights we could've had a bachelor party for Don," Leo sighed.

"How many shots did he have?" April gave up.

"No more than four," Leo said steadily.

April sighed. "Fine. But, if he's not fine for the wedding, you guys are in big trouble," April told them and came back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat down by me. "How are you feeling, Donnie?" she asked me softly.

"My head hurts," I told her.

"Yeah, I know, Donnie. Your brothers aren't off the hook for this yet," April told me, running her cold fingers over my head. I sighed happily.

"Don't worry, April. They cut me off after three shots. I think it was enough, though," I mumbled.

"Well, I know you're never going to be a big fan of drinking," April said gleefully.

"Yeah, after tonight, I'm never touching another alcohol ever again," I muttered.

"What about tomorrow? A glass of champagne won't hurt anyone," April mentioned, laying down next to me. I smiled at her.

"That…I am okay with," I chuckled. "I probably won't have a lot, though. I don't really want to drink that much. But I will have a little."

April smiled at me and I leaned over and kissed her softly. Her smile grew in size.

"Good night, Donnie. We have a big day tomorrow," she sighed, laying on her back. I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and she curled up next to me.

"Good night, April," I said and closed my eyes. I was under within minutes, thinking of the following day, and how perfect it would be.


	4. Donnie and April's Big Day!

**Pairings: **_April/Donnie_

**A/N: **_Thanks to all of you for being patient. I finally found an idea for this story. This will be the last chapter of The Beginning of Something Beautiful. Thank you to all of those people who have followed this story and being super patient with me. But, it's finally here. Donnie and April's big day!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Donnie and April's Big Day!_

**POV: **_Raph's_

I can't believe it. I've lived with Donnie as my brother for twenty-three years. Now, I'd have to be stuck with Leo and Mikey. Donnie was the only one who kept me sane. Now, he was going to be living with April. Not that there's anything wrong with Don's decision. It's just that, although I'll never admit it to his face, I'll miss him terribly while he's living with April.

I watched Donnie finish getting ready from his bed. I was long done since I was up pretty much all night. I had been hung over half the night, although I'm feeling better now. I had been ready even before Donnie thought of getting up. So, I had sort of been his wake up call at seven this morning, although he claims that he doesn't need eight hours to get ready. Okay, so eight hours is a long time. But, six of those hours, he relaxed and ate whatever was around the house. I had just watched him the whole time.

Donnie turned around. "How do I look?" he asked me, even if it was the girliest thing he's asked me today. I chuckled. As turtles, we looked pretty odd in suits, but Donnie pulled it off. I actually gave him a smile.

"You look good, bro," I said.

"What's the matter, Raph? You actually complimented me," Donnie chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me.

I smirked at him. "It's your big day. Everyone should be nice to you," I said.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he guessed. Why must he be so perceptive when it came to people's emotions?

'I guess," I muttered. He looked at me curiously. "Okay, don't tell the guys that I said this to ya, but…I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled gently. "I'm going to miss you, too," he told me. "You've been a great big brother and a great protector. You've helped me through the years, even if you did forget my birthday a few times. But, other than that, it's been the best twenty-three years of my life. I love you, Raph."

My throat choked up with emotion. I forced a happy smile, not letting him see how much this was affecting me. "I love you, too, Donnie," I whispered and gave him a big hug. He froze for a second before hugging me back. "Now, are you ready for a wedding?"

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked me, pulling back.

"Yep," I muttered brightly, letting go of my emotions. "Wait, when does the wedding start?"

"In ten minutes," Donnie told me. "I better get out there." He got up and headed for the door, but paused. "Hey, Raph?" I looked up at him. "I know I should've asked you sooner than now, but do you want to be my best man?"

"Really?" I wondered.

"Really," he said.

"I would definitely do that for you," I chuckled and he smiled, breezing out of the room.

Man, Donnie was really happy today. And I could totally understand why. He's been dying to marry April ever since we met her. And now, he finally was.

I followed Donnie out of the room. And the first thing I noticed was…wow. Mikey, Leo, and Splinter did an awesome job of decorating the lair for the wedding. It was exactly how April and Donnie had imagined it. And I knew that for a fact because I had seen the drawings in Donnie's room. Donnie had always been a good artist.

Donnie was talking with Leo, who happened to be the minister, which I thought was funny. Donnie had a big smile on his face, and his eyes pretty much glowed with happiness. It made me smile, knowing that Donnie was happy.

I stood next to Donnie as everyone came in and sat down. There weren't many people. Mikey, Splinter, April's dad, Casey, and that was pretty much it for people sitting in the crowd. The rest of us were going to be standing in front, Donnie, April, me, and Leo. So in total, there were eight people here. April's aunt wasn't here because she didn't know about us.

And I swear, Donnie's eyes were as bright as the sun when April came in with her dad. I also have to admit to myself. My jaw _dropped_ when I saw April. She was beautiful. I could totally see the blush on Donnie's face when he saw April.

The wedding didn't last long, thankfully, because Casey said his uncle's wedding took forever to be over a few weeks ago. Also, Leo knew close to nothing about being a minister. I'm surprised Mikey didn't laugh once when Leo messed something up. He actually didn't laugh at all through the entire thing, which really isn't like Mikey. Now, if you knew Mikey like I do and you had no idea what we were doing and why this was so special to our little brother, you would think that Mikey was kidnapped and replaced by an alien of some sort. But, I could understand why he didn't laugh. And why Leo really tried hard not to mess up.

After the wedding, the reception was fun. Mikey, Leo, Casey, and I tried to hang around Donnie and April. April's dad and Splinter talked, but they sort of stood around near the newly wedded couple.

"Congrats, dude," Mikey and I said as we walked up to Donnie right after the wedding. He smiled at us before looking at April, who at that time had talked with her dad and Splinter.

"Thanks," Donnie said, blushing a bit.

"I never thought Don would be getting married before me," Casey chuckled as he walked up. I slugged him in the arm.

"Well, better get used to the idea, Casey," I said smugly. "'Cause Donnie's gonna be married for the rest of his life.

"Honestly, I thought I was gonna get married before all of you guys," Casey admitted. I mock glared at him.

"I'm twice as good-looking as you, Casey. I think we both know that I'd be getting married before you," I laughed. Donnie smiled as Leo came over and gave him a big hug.

"Congratulations," Leo said. "I'm really going to miss you around here. Who's going to be the sane one around here?"

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll still come back to see you guys. I'll be down here at least once a week," Donnie murmured. "I promise you that."

"Good. Because there is no way this place will survive without you," Leo chuckled. Mikey and I nodded in agreement.

April walked up to Donnie and kissed him softly. He giggled softly as his cheeks got red. "Hi, guys," she said to us.

"Congrats, April," we all said to her. She smiled.

"Thanks," she responded and Donnie beamed.

After the reception, we got to see Donnie and April off. Okay, so they were honeymooning at April's apartment because Donnie can't necessarily go anywhere. We all wished them good luck and a happy honeymoon before they left. And Mikey and I were laughing so hard when we found out that Donnie was April's ride to her apartment. They disappeared onto the rooftops and April's dad headed home while the rest of us went into the sewers.

But, as soon as we were down in the sewers, Mikey threw himself into Leo's arms and started sobbing. "What's wrong?" Leo asked him.

"I'm going to miss Donnie!" Mikey wailed.

"You heard what Donnie said. He'll be back at least once a week," I explained.

"But not for at least a week, because Donnie and April said they get a week to themselves before we can start seeing them again. And once a week is not enough time," Mikey sniffled.

Leo patted Mikey on the head. "Don't worry, Mikey. At least once a week he'll come here, and once a week, we'll go to their new place. And after their honeymoon, Donnie'll be back to get some stuff. We'll see them a lot. Just stop crying. You're going to make me cry," Leo muttered. "And you're probably going to get someone's attention topside."

As Leo, Casey, and Splinter walked in front on the way back to the lair, I fell back to see Mikey. He looked up at me. "Listen, Mikey. I miss Donnie as much as you do. But, we can't be selfish and let him or April know that. Donnie's happy and that's all that matters," I whispered. He nodded, bobbing his head. "Good. You agree on something I say for once. Now let's catch up."

Mikey nodded again. But, before Mikey could run ahead, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm here for ya, Mikey," I said. And I would be. And so would Donnie and Leo and Splinter. Like always.


End file.
